


Young Punk!Frank

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some art I made for a podfic cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Punk!Frank

 

I like the shadows and the lines in this.

 

 

 


End file.
